Roads Not Yet Discovered
by thatblue
Summary: Third in the Anna/Doctor series. The Doctor and Anna are on the run, and forced to use the Chameleon Arch to hide.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor stood still, lost deep inside his thoughts. His tux was on, his head bowed so it appeared he was in prayer. His hands rested on the old faded wood of his desk, holding him up, grounding him to this room so he didn't feel like he would simply fade away.

Ancient hands on ancient wood…he had had this desk since he was in one of his early bodies. It had served him well, been solid and steady and now he opened his eyes and looked down at it. He swallowed hard and acknowledged the fact that no matter how good this desk had been for him and to him, it was one of the many things it was time to move past.

This was to be Anna's room too, and the TARDIS would have it fully redecorated by the time they returned to it, but he was clinging to the desk. He leaned on it as he had many times when the weight he carried had become too much, and to him it was a symbol of survival.

But now he had something better, something real. Arms that would hold him when it all became too much, a heart…soon to be two hearts…that would love him through the worst, and he knew that was so much better.

He…the Doctor…the little boy who had been born to run…who had dreamed of more had found so much more than he knew possible. He was getting married today, and this wasn't like any of the other times he had been married.

This wasn't to save their lives, or in some form of a game for him. This was real, this was forever, and he knew it was right. He had never loved anyone as much as her, not even…he still got choked on Rose's name. It wasn't because he wasn't over her, at least not these days. It was because she had been stolen from him, and he often wondered if she had gone when he sent her if perhaps his memory would be kinder to him.

The Doctor's mind wandered to others he had loved. Oh, how he loved Donna, and he smiled at the memories of all the times that people had thought they were a couple. They had both denied it fiercely but that wasn't because they didn't love each other. It was because he didn't love her in a way that made his hearts stutter whenever she smiled.

Or because he couldn't quite breathe when she laughed. Those were things only Anna had inspired in his life.

Anna…his Anna. The hand he wanted to hold till he breathed his last breath forever. He had given her a shot this morning. It had been early, Donna claimed he wasn't allowed to see the bride before the wedding, but he trusted no one else to deliver something so important.

He had snuck in while she was still asleep, and done what he had to do, and left her with a gentle kiss on the lips. He ran his fingers over his lips now, still tasting the sweetness he associated with her.

That shot was going to make her into a Time Lord. It was the reason they hadn't been married months before, because he wouldn't do it until he could make it permanent. Anna wasn't someone he could lose. It was slow acting, hopefully causing her minimal pain while the change occurred.

He didn't know how long he had been standing there, or how deeply he had been involved in his own thoughts until he heard a very annoyed Donna speaking to him at his side.

"I knocked for a long time…glad I didn't walk in on you naked…again," she said, mumbling the last bit.

That had been an embarrassing day, though it had managed to clear up some questions she had been harboring about how close to a human he was. He looked over at her now, her blue-green eyes full of light and he pulled her into a hug.

"You look beautiful," he told her.

It was true; she was wearing a pretty blue dress that flattered her features quite well.

She chuckled and patted his back. "Save it for your bride, Spaceman."

He let her go and kissed her cheek and said, "Thanks for everything you've done to help me get here Donna."

She brushed it off and hurried him along. "Anna is waiting. You need to get out those doors and onto that cliff."

He smiled. "Yes ma'am."

He took off at a jog before she could ruin his face with a slap. He had to be ready for pictures…apparently it was a requirement though he was pleased Anna hadn't been any more excited than he had been. He opened the TARDIS doors and took a breath of the fresh sea air. They had picked a little spot overlooking the ocean, and he thought the backdrop was stunning.

He hurried out and shook the preacher's hand. It was a dark blue man by the name of Astrin. He was good man that the Doctor had met many years ago.

"Hello son," Astrin said, greeting him as always. "It's a pleasure to be doing this for you."

"Thank you," he said, once again.

Music started, slowing floating out from the TARDIS and Donna walked out first, slowly making her way down to stand on the other side. Jack would join her as soon as he walked Anna out. The decision about where to have the wedding wasn't taken lightly, and when they had chosen to do it here, he had triple checked Anna didn't want to have one on Earth.

She told him firmly she had no family she wanted to witness this, aside from those in the TARDIS. So here they were and he winked at Donna, pretending he wasn't the most nervous man on this planet at this moment.

Then she stepped out and the universe was gone. She wore a long white dress that dragged behind her with every step closer to him. She looked so beautiful, and he longed to hold her now. They had done nothing more than kiss, and he wanted for so much more with every passing day. But tonight…tonight was the night.

Jack left her by him, and Astrin began to talk. He heard the words but he wasn't listening. He had already made every promise in the universe, and what he was saying now was just the official version. He would never leave her behind; he would never give up on them no matter what came.

She had looked past the storm he called a past and still loved him. He thought maybe that was all anyone in this universe could hope for in life.

He took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger.

"Anna," he said and swallowed hard. "You know where my hearts are, and they are with you. I promise that forever."

She took his ring and slid it onto his finger and said. "Doctor, you are the greatest man I have ever met. And I promise you my hearts forever."

They kissed and Jack and Donna cheered. He pulled her up into a tight embrace, her feet hanging above the ground. Now it was time to party.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor held Anna to him, swaying to the music of their first dance together as husband and wife. It was a familiar stance; they often danced alone in their room, late at night to music the TARDIS provided. But he looked down at her, and knew that this was different…this was more.

She looked up at him, and smiled that little smile he loved. He gave her a quick kiss as the song ended and Donna and Jack cheered enough to make up for the lack of guest in the room.

This was how they wanted it though, and when a much more energetic song came on the Doctor took off his tie and tossed it to the side.

Anna rolled her eyes, but she was grinning and soon they were all dancing around the floor. He was inventing movies, and making Anna laugh hard. This was its own form of heaven, right here right now. With a cool breeze floating off of the ocean down the way, evaporating the sweat of his forehead, and the people he loved gathered in one room.

He smiled over at her; thinking now might be a great time to go back to the TARDIS. It was time to take the next step. He walked over to her, smiling like a fool. He couldn't think of a time he had ever been this happy. That should have been the first sign something was going to go wrong.

DW

Anna awoke gasping, clutching at the sheet over her, looking around the room. She lay back, shaking her head. All a dream. Always the same dream, the same place that didn't exist. It was wonderful though…that life she dreamed about. Stolen away in the night, with so many new places to see. She stretched and let out a groan.

Instead of this, the normal, the steady.

"Alright love?" Adam asked, sitting up in bed.

His hair was wild, and she smiled despite her dread of the day. He smiled that goofy grin, and pulled her close.

"You don't have to rush off, "he insisted, kissing her neck.

"No?" she asked, forcing the dream away.

"No," he agreed, laying her back down with him.

Then the phone rang, and he groaned.

"That'll be Jack," he said.

Anna nodded and reached for the phone, holding it to her ear.

"Hello Jack," she said, while Adam muttered under his breath.

"Hello gorgeous," Jack said. "Can I talk to that husband of yours?"

"'Course," she agreed, and tossed the phone onto Adams chest and crawled off the bed.

"Jack," she heard Adam say as she closed the bathroom door.

She turned on the shower, and allowed her mind to recall the dream again. She had to stop doing this, but for some reason…she just couldn't get the hang of this every day routine. She had been doing it her whole life, school then work, but it just didn't feel right.

She thought of Adam, and the man he was in her dreams. Her very own prince charming, who came by magical box instead of stead.

"Anna," Adam asked, tapping on the door and making her jump."I've got to get going…Jack said we have a long drive today."

She opened the door and pulled him close for a quick kiss. She loved this man, in dream form and real life.

"Be safe," she said, as always before he left.

He winked, and kissed her again quickly, before turning and grabbing his shoes and running out of the bedroom. She shook her head, and closed the door again.

Another day…another day.

DW

Jack waited for the Doctor at the bottom of the stairs, leaning against the wall. Adam…they had named him Adam, the TARDIS leaving them both in his and Donna's care after the attack.

Anna, well she kept her name, but he could tell that she wasn't enjoying her time back on Earth all that much. The Doctor…Adam…he didn't seem overly bothered. If anything…he seemed like a kid trying to grow into his body. He was slightly clumsy, and completely adorable if Jack did say so himself.

He stumbled out the door now, trying to tie his shoe, a banana stuck in his mouth, and one hand holding his jacket.

Jack laughed before breaking the banana off, and grabbing the jacket, leaving Adam free to tie his shoe and not fall. At least that was the goal, but he landed in the grass with an 'ompff' and looked up at Jack with big brown eyes.

"You're a mess in the mornings," he told him, thinking about how the Doctor would have responded.

He wondered how Martha had done it back when she was responsible for human Doctor. Did she always want to hear him say something familiar, like Jack did?

"I can't get the hang of them," Adam admitted, taking the hand Jack was offering. "Where are we headed to?"

"North," Jack replied, heading to the old truck.

He was working loosely with Torchwood, but he found himself babysitting the Doctor out of worry every day.

Donna had gotten a job working with Anna, so they both had someone there to keep an eye on them.

They were in danger, Anna as much as the Doctor since he had her changed just before the attack. He didn't know the name of the species, only that apparently Time Lords were highly valued. They were being hunted, and if caught they would be sold to the highest bidder.

That was why Jack kept the Doctor by his side on every trip, why Donna kept such a close eye on Anna. They had been here three weeks, and so far it was quiet. Jack was always waiting for the dam to burst, always watchful of strangers.

It had him on edge and though he lay down with Donna every night he didn't find sleep often.

"Alright Jacky?" Adam asked from the passenger seat.

He flashed him a grin, and missed the man he was.

DW

Donna watched Anna drag herself into the office, and settle herself in the chair. She texted Jack, trying to get a reminder that this was what they had to do. She knew it in her heart, knew that this was the only way to protect them…but those screams from the chameleon arch still echoed in her head.

Anna looked like they had clipped her wings and thrown her in a cage. Maybe they should have gotten her a job more like the Doctor was doing. Outside, fresh air, and lots of movement.

But they both agreed the Doctor would want Anna safe, and it would be harder to find a safer place then this stuffy office.

So she did what she could to help her make it, pouring her coffee and bringing it over.

"Morning," she greeted, trying to sound cheery.

She missed the TARDIS, missed the adventure. She missed her friends, and they were right in front of her face.

Anna smiled, and for a moment, she was the old Anna.

"Thanks," she said, taking a grateful sip of the hot liquid. "I needed this."

Donna leaned against the cubicle wall, and looked around the office, always watchful for anything that didn't seem normal.

Sometimes Anna commented on her nervous behavior, but not today. Today she just finished the coffee and mumbled about work. Jack had said they probably wouldn't be home till later in the evening and Donna thought it might be time for a night out.

"Let's go out tonight," she said. "Dinner, drinking, what do you say?"

Anna shrugged, and then nodded.

Donna walked away slowly, wondering how long they were going to be stuck on Earth. And what it might cost if they were found.


	3. Chapter 3

He had only turned his back for a moment, surveying the field around them. One moment, and the creature was on the Doctor….well the human Doctor…Adam. Fortunately, this was the creature they were hunting, not something that was scary and unknown. Not something that knew who Adam really was, and wanted to sell him to the highest bidder.

Adam fumbled, losing so much of that Time Lord strength when he was forced to settle in a human body, but Jack was prepared. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver dog whistle. He blew it quickly, and the creature- the Anvin- rolled off the Doctor and covered its sensitive ears.

Jack grabbed the needle from his other pocket, uncapped it and gave the Anvin a heavy dose of sedative and watched carefully as it slipped into slumber. Then he looked at the Doctor. There was one long scratch down his cheek, that didn't appear to be too deep, and otherwise he looked well enough.

Donna was still going to yell at him, he was supposed to be keeping the Doctor safe. Anna would be worried, and that was as bad as Donna yelling, though much more quiet. He couldn't stand to see Anna worried, the way she acted like she didn't, and tried so hard to put on a brave face.

"Up," he said, offering Adam his hand.

They had gotten what they were coming for, and he moved to the Anvin as soon Adam was standing. He flipped it up over his shoulder and headed for the truck. He slid it into the truck bed, and covered it up with a pile of blankets. There…it could have a nice little nap before they made it back home, and they could stop off for a beer.

Donna had already sent him a text saying that she was taking Anna out tonight, so he thought they had the time. And he could get the Doctor's cheek cleaned up and hopefully the swelling would be faded before he crawled into bed tonight.

He slid into the driver's seat, and the Doctor into the passenger. He smiled over at Adam, who was content to just ride along. So much like the Doctor and so very different too. When he was the Doctor he was in charge, it was just something that you learned to accept, and honestly it made Jack feel safe. But as a human, he was happy to let Jack take charge of the situation, and Jack wondered if the Doctor felt the same stress when he was watching out for them that Jack felt now.

"Want a beer?" Jack asked, pulling away from the field.

Adam looked down at his watch, and shrugged. He wanted to get home to Anna; Jack could see it all over his face. It would be hard to find a more devoted husband, and it made Jack smile.

He reached into his pocket and checked his phone; his brow was wrinkling up as it seemed to when he was reading. He slid the phone back into his pocket, looking worried. He must have gotten a message from Anna saying that they were going out tonight.

The Doctor and Anna worried about each other; like they knew something was going on, something worth worrying about when they weren't around each other. He was sure that the Doctor wished she was here now, but he thought they ought to make the best of the situation.

"Beer," Adam finally agreed.

Jack nodded, and drove on; turning into a small pub he had seen on the way. He looked around carefully; always watchful for something that didn't seem right. He only stopped when he saw Adam watching him, with a slight grin on his dirty face.

"What's that smile for?" he asked, reaching over and grabbing a small first aid kit from the glove box.

"You always do that," Adam said, as Jack opened it and pulled out supplies.

"Do what?" Jack asked, though he was certain he knew what the Doctor was talking about.

He reached out and cupped his face, turning it so he could get a better look at the scratch. It was the kind of wound that looked nasty, but as he cleaned it he verified it wasn't much to brag about. At least it wouldn't scar, because he really didn't want to explain that to the Doctor when he was back to normal. He already had to fight to keep the man away from pears, he didn't need something else to explain.

"Ow," Adam complained, as Jack wiped out a bit of dirt.

Jack held his face still, lingering longer than necessary. He was faithful to Donna, but the Doctor was so close to him. He thought of kissing him, but he wouldn't do it. Instead he rubbed ointment on it and gave him a father like pat on the head.

"There you go, Champ," he said, as he packed up the supplies.

Adam rolled his eyes. Jack put the box back away. He put his hand on the handle, thinking that maybe Adam had forgotten what he had been asking about, but there was no such luck.

"So why do you look at everyplace like it's the most dangerous place we've ever been. Is it because you don't want anything else to happen to my handsome face?" Adam asked, throwing him a wink.

It was Jack's turn to roll his eyes, but if that helped the subject be dropped then he would take that route.

"No," Jack disagreed. "It's to protect my handsome face…got to keep it in working order, you know how Donna can be."

He hopped out of the truck and Adam; half got out, half fell out of his side and made his way around the front.

"I can't believe you think you are more handsome then me," Adam glared, though it lacked a punch.

"Don't think, Champ," Jack said, calling him the hated nickname again. He was going to keep doing it though, because it secretly pleased him to call the Oncoming Storm, Champ. "Know, know that I am."

He grinned and hurried into the pub, securing a table. Adam flopped down across from him and fiddled with the table. He was still smiling though, so Jack ordered for them, and tried to make his watchful eye, a little less obvious to the man across from him.

DW

Anna looked stunning in the dress she had changed into. She had argued a little about going out, wanting to be there when the Doctor returned, but Donna had talked her into it. It was good for her to get out, and she hoped it would be an uplifting time. Anna hardly smiled these days, usually only around her husband.

They still got along really well, she still considered the younger woman her best friend, but she missed the person Anna was on the TARDIS. Happy, and bouncy, and so full of life.

"Look okay?" Anna asked, brushing her hair back from her face.

"Beautiful," Donna agreed.

She headed outside, walking to her car. They had used the Doctor's bank accounts, with his permission, to get them everything they needed to be settled on Earth. They had no idea how long this was going to be for, but there was plenty of money. As long as they were here, they would be taken care of.

"You drive," Anna said, sliding into the passenger seat.

Donna slid into the driver's seat and headed to the restaurant. She pulled up out front and leaned forward and looked it over carefully as Jack had taught her to do. She wasn't exactly sure what she was looking for, but she felt like she would know if something was wrong.

It was quiet tonight, and she finally leaned back and decided that it was safe. Anna looked at her, eyebrows raised. She tried to smile, tried to act like her and her husband weren't paranoid people.

"Alright?" Anna asked with a slight smile.

Donna smiled and said, "Of course….just making sure that this place was worthy of having us in it tonight."

Anna laughed, real and light.

"Rigggght," she agreed, drawing out the word as she slid from the car.

Well…a laugh…that was a start. She closed the car door and hoped the night would bring more, and that it would offer any danger for charge.


End file.
